


Dead Girls Can't Say No

by TiBun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Grelltaker, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Top Undertaker, bottom Grell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened between Undertaker and Grell the day Ciel found Undertaker in a Barrel of Salt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Girls Can't Say No

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: we do not own any recognizable characters. we only explore the possibilities.
> 
> Co-written with Ninluvs-SHM (DA)

Grell walked along the streets of London, feeling a little tired. He stopped, glancing up at a shop sign that was settled crookedly above the doors and windows, its edges beaten and warn as if it had fallen from its place many times. It was a familiar sign; he had been to this particular shop once before when he was playing the part of a human butler to help cover the fact that he and his 'Mistress' were in fact the serial killer the press had dubbed _'Jack the Ripper_.' He remembered the shop had been filled with many comfortable coffins, a decent place to hide from his paperwork and rest for a bit.

He stepped into the shop quietly and looked around, finding himself alone in the room. He walked over to a coffin and opened the lid, climbing in and let it close softly, settling in and closing his eyes, opting for a tragically dramatic death-like position to emphasize on the fact that he was resting in a coffin.

The bell sounded at the door, making the Undertaker look up and hurry from the back room after washing his hands in a basin of water. "Welcome, welcome~! Is there anything particular I can-" he blinked and looked around, seeing no one there. "Ah…dratted wind." he sighed, looking around once before letting his sleeves drop back off his hands so he could brush his bangs out of his eyes momentarily. "I best get to work with these corpses…" he mumbled quietly to himself, turning to the first coffin beside him and opening it. He worked on a few of his customers, talking to himself about each corpse. He moved on to the next coffin and opened it, blinking at the red figure that appeared to be sleeping inside. "…Oh my, what is this? What an average looking corpse…"

Grell's eyes snapped open, "What did you say?" he reached up, grabbing the Undertaker about the neck, choking him violently as he jerked the man back and forth.

The undertaker gagged at the sudden grip on his throat, but a second later he grabbed the red-head's wrists and pried them off him, leaping into the coffin and pinning him down, twisting his arms together. His hat fell off with the quick movements, letting his bangs freely move when given the chance. "My~ it seems I still have a lively one..." he chuckled, crossing the other's arms and pinning them across his chest. "Some actor you are…"

"Please, I'm an Actress, not 'actor'." the redhead pouted, wiggling under the Undertaker in attempt to get him to release him, "And for you to describe me with words such as 'average' is quite inaccurate! Can you even _see_ anything behind those bangs of yours?"

"Of course I can…I've learned to." he chuckled, keeping him pinned. "What is someone of your nature doing in here? Not to mention sleeping in my coffins made specifically for _not_ you?"

"I'm just resting...But maybe you should relearn to see through your hair, or at least cut your bangs! anyone can see that I-" He yanked his arms out of the Undertaker's grip and reached up, catching a handful of white hair, pulling it up out of his face, allowing him to see a single eye, making him forget what he was currently ranting about as he lost himself to the gazed of the reaper's gold-green eye.

He gazed back at the red reaper beneath him, their eyes locking before he reached up and tugged his arms back down. "I would prefer that you don't."

Grell blinked, confused before remembering the situation, "Well I don't care! A maiden needs her beauty rest!"

"Then why come in here? Certainly there are nicer places to rest as long as you remember to breathe when in public." he poked at his chest, smirking. "Although…I do have a few comfortable coffins with nice lining you could rest in if you are that tired, Mister Shinigami.."

"It's 'Miss' not 'Mister'." The working reaper pouted, "I know I already told you that!"

Undertaker rolled his eyes, sighing. "It must have slipped my mind…but if you continue to act more like a mad woman while on a constant menstrual cycle instead of a gentle lady that you claim to be, what reason do I have to call you such?"

"What reason does a Lady have to show her gentle side when there is a man pinning her down in such a way as this?" Grell countered.

"A lady would know to hold her tongue if being called 'unsightly', especially since you were being so while sleeping in my shop." he retorted.

"I don't care how handsome you are, I will not be talked to that way! Get off me."

"Then you are no lady…and I will treat you as such unless you can prove that you can behave nicely. Do that, and I will let you go..."

The redhead pouted, "And how can I prove such a thing to a ruffian such as you?"

He chuckled and leaned down closer, grinning. "If you truly were a lady, you wouldn't ask me what you should do."

"I'm simply wondering what someone like you expects to gain from this situation...if you even know what to expect of a lovely Lady."

Undertaker's smile faltered slightly, but gave a short quiet laugh, straightening up again. "...You certainly have no idea who I am, do you? I have lived through more generations than you've possibly read in your history books in the Academy…and have seen many a proper, lovely Lady than you wish you could ever be."

Grell's eyes widened, feeling insulted, "I doubt you have _ever_ known a Lady like I."

He snorted, nearly doubling over with laughter, the shopping filling with the too-familiar cackle. "Like you? _You_?" he laughed harder, taking a moment to try to calm himself back down to just occasional giggles. "…Dear Reaper, or…Grell, was it? Yes, the red one..." he waved his hands, another giggle escaping, "Certainly I have never known a 'lady' like you…I have loved many a lady of my time, true ladies…you are nothing close to one. You flaunt around in an obnoxious manner cross-dressing and claiming you are an actress. Please…spare me before I burst from laughter!"

"I'm not a joke! Stop laughing!" he hissed, even as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

"Then prove that you're not! I would love to see what proof you have to show that you can be a lady and not a dreamer!" he grinned, getting up off of the Reaper beneath him and sitting perched at the foot of the coffin.

The red-head pushed himself up, "I don't need to prove anything to you. You don't matter." He moved to get out of the coffin.

"Don't I? Or don't you for not being able to show any proof? Honestly…how does William put up with you?" he frowned, looking more disappointed that the other had nothing to show.

He froze, halfway out of the coffin, glancing back at the retired Reaper, " _Don't_ bring Will into this..."

"I can bring whomever I want into this." he smiled.

"No, not Will!"

"Oh? And why not? Afraid I might steal him away from you?" the retired reaper chuckled.

"N-no, of course not!" he paused, "Why?"

"Oh, you never know. He's quite the looker~" he teased, his grin returning.

His gloved hands gripped the edge of the coffin tightly, and he fell silent a moment, "...It's...not like...he's mine to steal from..."

"Oh~? After all this time I'm surprised you haven't literally forced yourself onto him." he smirked. "Or is it the 'lady' in you waiting for him to spot you first?"

"I would never force myself onto anyone...But that doesn't mean I just sit up in a tower waiting for a man. I may be a maiden, but I'm not a maiden that expects her happily ever after just to come find her."

"Hmm.." he tilted his head slightly. "So whichever man you find the most pleasant to not only your eyes but your heart you go after? …Sounds reasonable…"

"Only to give them a chance if they return the feelings while I am available. I have no intention on ever being with more than one man."

"You're getting better…" he smiled, waving him on. "More a lady than those wanna-be prostitutes that you and your lady friend, Angelina, murdered…"

"You can hardly call those women 'Ladies', Undertaker."

Undertaker smirked. "Which is why I refer to them as wanna-be prostitutes, if not actual prostitutes from time to time..."

"...I hope you have never thought of me as such."

"Not yet. I have only heard stories of you flittering around the Library from time to time, never have had any personal experiences such as now…"

"Flirting is hardly comparable to sleeping around. My reputation among my coworkers may disagree, but my bed is not open to just anyone. Nor will I join just anyone in theirs."

"Words mean one thing, my dear." he smiled, though there was a hint of a sinister meaning behind it, "And actions mean another…but I'm sure that until you find that 'perfect someone', there will be nothing to back up those words of yours…"

"Doesn't change the fact that despite how I flirt, I have never actually lay with someone." he insisted.

"…That's rather surprising, from the way I hear that you want to feel certain things again…or is it just the butterflies certain people give you?"

"No, a kiss." Grell muttered, admittedly, "I am always actually referring to simply feeling lips on mine again...It's been...too long."

He nodded thoughtfully; he also missed that feeling, but those were emotions he had long since suppressed. "…It is a wonderful feeling a kiss brings, especially a truly passionate one."

The redhead nodded, "I'm beginning to think it is something that only truly happens once...and mine was so long ago..."

"With whom, if I may ask?"

He shook his head, "I was human still...human memories fade...I'm sure you know this..."

Undertaker nodded. "But to still feel that powerful emotion…not many Reapers are lucky to still feel that...or possibly cursed because they can never return to that feeling unless they are extremely lucky…"

"It may be both...a lucky curse." Grell said, flashing a small smile.

Undertaker smiled. "Indeed it is…" He tilted his head slightly to peer at him through a small part in his bangs, examining him; once calmed down, the other certainly seemed much different. Tolerable…almost making him wonder how the poor thing was still searching for that kiss that he always wanted. "…Hmm…"

Grell relaxed, his feet dangling over the edge of the coffin. He tilted his head, watching the undertaker look at him, "What?"

"...I'm not quite sure yet…" his smile remained, even as he straightened up and stepped down from his perch on the coffin's edge, holding his hand out for the Reaper. "Come…I'll make us some tea."

The redhead blinked a few times then nodded, taking his hand and allowing him to help him out of the coffin, "Thank you." He paused, "I'm sorry for hiding in your coffin...and then choking you..."

The elder reaper chuckled and waved it off, leaning down to scoop up his hat before tossing on his bed in the back room, motioning for Grell to sit in one of the chairs nearest the fireplace. "It's all right…it was quite pleasurable though. I hadn't been throttled like that for a millennia..." he smirked over his shoulder at him before turning back to his assortment of teas and selecting one to brew.

"Th-thr...?" Grell blushed, looking away as he sat down, "I see...then... I'm glad you...enjoyed it...I guess..."

Undertaker grinned while his back was to Grell, but calmed it down to a smile as he went to sit with him at the table, waiting for the water to boil. "Oh I did." he grinned again. "But I know you won't do it again now that you know the effects."

"Well, not if you don't want me to." He smirked, unable to hold back from flirting a little.

Undertaker giggled quietly, hiding it behind his hand. "Careful now, I may take you up on that offer…"

Grell waved his hand aimlessly in the air, "Yeah right... no one does. I annoy men too much, I know."

"You would be surprised who would and who wouldn't..." he shrugged, getting up to take the kettle off the fire when it began to whistle. He poured both of them tea, setting Grell's cup in front of him before settling down in his seat again and letting the steam from his soothe him.

Grell slipped his gloves off and picked up his cup, enjoying the warmth, "Well, don't say you would take me up on something if you don't mean it...I tend to fall easy, and get over it slowly..." he warned, still not quite believing that anyone would actually take him up on one of his flirtatious offers.

"I'm one where I mean what I say when I sound serious…and a moment ago, I was being serious." he murmured against his tea, taking a sip.

The redhead's hands froze half way to his lips as he glanced over his glasses at the man sitting across from him, then he looked away, "I thought you were being serious when you were saying I wasn't a Lady..."

"I was." he set his cup back down again, looking up at Grell. "But you seem calmed down enough now that I can see your views on yourself better."

"I...don't show many people this side of me...It never really ends well...usually. I don't even know why I'm showing it to you...Especially after your insulting words..."

The old reaper smiled. "I insult a lot of people…but I've noticed that when I do, it brings out the side of them that I want to see…such as your calmer, more feminine side that you're showing me now." He nodded towards him. "It was hard to believe you when you were spewing your words out like rotten garbage and acting nothing close to a lady…but you've proved yourself better now that you've calmed."

The red reaper blushed and looked down into his cup of tea, running a finger around the rim, "You have a strange and devious way of tricking people to show you what you want to see, then..."

"It gets me what I want." he smirked, peeking out from behind his bangs again.

"And, what is it that you want, now?" Grell asked, taking a small sip of his tea, still not looking up.

"Only your company." he admitted, lowering his gaze back down to his tea and swirling it slightly.

Grell blushed, and gave a soft smile into his tea before lowering the cup to the table again, "Careful, you are starting to flatter me rather than insult..."

"I only insult if you give me reason to, which you haven't since you've started behaving." he glanced up at him.

"And...When you flatter?"

He grinned. "That all depends, cheri."

"On?" Grell asked curiously, feeling his cheeks flush more at the tone in the man's voice.

"How curious you are to find out, of course~"

"You can't really blame me..."

Undertaker chuckled quietly, reaching up to brush his bangs back out of his face, letting them drop parted so he could see better past them. "How right you are..."

And there were those eyes again, the red reaper stared, mesmerized. He couldn't understand it, they were the same eyes he had, that Will had, the very eyes that every shinigami possessed, yet for some reason when he saw the two-toned green eyes that were normally hidden behind those long white bangs, he seemed to loose his mind, forgetting what he was saying. He just couldn't look away...

Undertaker leaned forward to rest his chin on his palm, smiling at the other's gaping stare. "You act as though you haven't seen another Reaper before, cheri.."

"...Feels like it..." he whispered.

"Oh? Am I that appealing to your eyes?" he smiled. "Ma dame, you are the one flattering me now…"

"It's the truth...I'm not..." Grell forced his gaze away from him.

"Not what?" he tilted his head.

He shook his head, his long hair falling from behind his ears into his face, "I don't know..."

Undertaker blinked then chuckled again, getting up to walk around the table and lean over the red Reaper, cupping his face in his hands to tilt his head up. "Do I need to open that head of yours to see if anything is broken?"

"Do you have a habit of breaking people?"

"Not intentionally, no." He patted him on the cheek before lowering his hands again.

He continued to look up at the Undertaker, and reached up, touching his cheek with his fingertips.

The older reaper tilted his head slightly. "You seem like you're in a daze…"

"If I am, it's your fault..."

"Oh~?" he grinned. "How is it my fault? I'm not even doing anything…"

"I think you are...I don't know what...or how...but you are..."

"Let me say first off that I did not drug the tea, so if that comes to mind you would be wrong." he smiled, leaning down again to whisper into his ear, "I'm simply talking with you, Grell…"

He shivered, simply from the breath that tickled at his ear, "I know...but...there is just...something about you..."

"And you can't figure out what?" he asked quietly, tilting his head to catch his gaze again.

"N-no..." he whispered.

Undertaker smiled and lowered his voice to a whisper, "How may I be of service to help, cheri?"

"Just..." his whisper trailed off as he tilted his head, barely a hesitation before he leaned in to close the short distance between them, his eyes closing when his lips brushed lightly against the other's.

The corner of his lips twitched with the threat of a grin, but he held back, his eyes closing slightly at the feeling of the red reaper's lips feathering across his.

When the retired reaper didn't pull back, the redhead leaned in more, pressing his lips firmly to the other's, his hand reaching up, touching his deathly pale cheek.

The Undertaker slowly inhaled as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders to wrap him partially in his robes, pulling Grell closer into the kiss.

"Mmm," He let out a quiet moan into the kiss, his free hand moving to the Undertaker's shoulder and gripping the fabric of his sash.

The silver reaper slid his other arm around the redhead's middle to draw him closer and standing him up, tilting his head slightly into the kiss. While distracting him with the tips of his nails running slowly along his side, he parted his lips to push his tongue into Grell's mouth, slowly and teasingly running it along his before drawing it back again, chuckling quietly as he gradually broke the kiss. "..my, my...we have only spoken words and had tea, and already you have become so eager.." he joked quietly, tilting his head a bit more to let his bangs slowly slip out of his eyes, locking his gaze with the other's.

"I think that's your fault again..." Grell smiled, running his fingers down the other's chest.

"Is it?" he smirked, leaning close to brush his lips along pale pink ones. "I haven't the slightest idea what you mean, my dear~"

The redhead fingered Undertaker's long white braid, "Don't you? Or are you just toying with me?" his smile twitched into a smirk briefly.

"You should know by now that I do enjoy toying with others…especially so when they become so easily flustered…" he grinned, reaching up to wrap his fingers around the hand playing with his braid before grabbing the other and suddenly pushing Grell back up against the wall, pinning his arms above his head. "The question is...how much can I toy with you until you break?"

Grell let out a startled gasp, not having expected the sudden movement, being caught up in the gentle moment. But he didn't fight it, "You are welcome to try and see~" he giggled, "But are you sure you want to break me?"

"Am I sure? Oh, but very." he chuckled, leaning close to brush his lips lightly along the other's again before tilting his head to trace them slowly along his ear. "Breaking under the pressure is the only way one learns…and you, _mon cheri_ , have been so very naughty today that I must teach you a lesson..."

Grell shivered again, "Oh, but darling, that would only get me excited, I may learn to be a naughty girl more often~" he teased.

The shopkeeper smirked and bit the tip of his ear playfully before leaning back again. "Well that won't do, will it?"

Grell gasped louder, his hands twitching, wanting to grip something but his fingers only curling around air.

The mortician kept his hold around the red Reaper's wrists to keep them in place, leaning into him more to rest his forehead against the other's, purposely resting his body against his. "So...from lovely noises and purring sounds you make from the teasing, I take it your ear will lead you to your doom…"

"I...it's just...a little sensitive..." he muttered.

"Only a little?" he asked with a sly grin, casually slipping his knee up along his thigh slowly.

"Y-yeah...a...little." he insisted quietly, another shiver running down his body.

Undertaker chuckled and tilted his head to run the tip of his nose along his ear slowly. "Let's see about that…" And with that, proceeded to nibble and tease at the younger Reaper's ear.

"Nyah~" he moaned, tilting his head back against the wall, his eyes closing and his lips gaped open.

He slipped his tongue along the inside of his ear before drawing it back again, nuzzling lightly against him. "What lovely noises you make from just tormenting your ear…I wonder...what other moans of delight come out in which ways?"

Grell shivered and let his eyes crack open to look at the older reaper, "B-been so long I couldn't tell you…But…you're welcome to find out, darling." He winked.

The elder smirked and shifted his knee up to press more against the other's groin, never lowering his gaze from the other's flushed face. "It has been long for me as well, cheri.." he whispered, his free hand slowly slipping out from behind his sleeve to run along the other's waist, nails lightly dragging over the fabric.

"Mmm~ then allow me to fix that for you." he smiled, leaning forward to leave a kiss on the other reaper's scared cheek.

"I do like the sound of that." he grinned, tilting his head to flip his bangs back fully out of his eyes before capturing the other's lips with his. He drew closer against the other until their bodies pressed together, deepening the kiss between them.

Grell gave a small moan into the kiss, bringing one leg up along the other's leg and hooking it around his waist.

The man pulled away slightly and lowered his other hand down from the other's wrists, freeing them for the time being as he gently pushed off the red coat that still hung around Grell's arms, tossing it over the back of the chair near them. He then traced along his jaw line slowly with his fingers, trailing his way down along his neck and collar, tugging loose the ribbon and buttons on his shirt and waistcoat.

With his hands now free, Grell let them roam across the other's chest, tugging his sash up over his head to expose the buttons running down his chest so he could start to pinch them open.

Undertaker reconnected the kiss passionately after his sash was removed, his hand roaming up over the bared skin of his chest once his shirt and waistcoat had been opened. His fingers lingered up over the other's nipple, teasing at it with his nail a bit as he began to rub his knee against Grell's hardening arousal still tucked away, feeling it beginning to press back against him gradually.

"Nnn..." Grell leaned against the other, his head resting on his shoulder as he finally got through unbuttoning all the layers the other wore. His fingers finally slide against pale skin and down over his abs then lingering over his hips.

Undertaker chuckled quietly against his lips, the feeling of the soft pads on his fingers tickling him slightly yet still drew out a soft purr of enjoyment. He shrugged his larger robe back off of him, leaving the other on for a bit longer as he lowered a hand down to begin undoing Grell's pants, taking his hand in his own to begin leading him away from the wall and to one of the more comfortable lined coffins that lay open nearby.

The redhead followed the other's lead to the coffin and looked at it, a wide grin spreading over his lips, "How do you want me, then?" he asked, leaning in and nibbling along his neck.

"Comfortable." he replied, smiling as he suddenly picked the red Reaper up off of his feet and lowered him down into the coffin, slipping in after him and straddling his hips. He leaned down to reconnect the kiss again, gradually making his way down as he pushed off the other's shirt and removed his vest, hands traveling lower to begin tugging off his pants as his tongue teased at an already tortured nipple.

Grell gave off a small yelp when he was suddenly picked up, his arms wrapping around the undertaker until he was laying in the coffin. He wiggled under the undertaker excitedly, causing his arousal to rub up against the other. "Mmm..." he relaxed into the silk lining, his hand running through long silver hair as the other tugged somewhat impatiently at the button of the other's pants.

He groaned quietly against his skin, beginning to nibble along his chest and leaving a few small dark marks behind while slipping the other's pants off from his ankles, knowing they would need to be freed for later. He then began slowly running his hands up along the other's slender legs, kissing his way down until his lips brushed along his lower stomach, feeling Grell's length brushing up along his neck slightly. He smirked and glanced up at him, fingers beginning to wrap slowly around his shaft and stroking it slowly while he tilted his head to brush his tongue lightly along his tip.

Grell had started pushing Undertaker's pants from his hips but didn't get far when the other moved himself down his body. He opened his legs and wrapped them around the other's torso, letting out a small pleasurable whimper when his length was stroked and teased.

Undertaker continued to stroke along his shaft, extending his tongue out further to slowly run it up along the underside of the other's hardened length. He repeated his actions for a moment longer before pulling away and crawling his way back up over the other, helping ease down his pants more until his own arousal was freed from its confines and rubbed against the redhead's while he leaned down to bring Grell into another kiss.

Grell reached down, running his nails lightly over the other's skin until he came to his member, wrapping his fingers around it and stoking it as he kissed pack passionately, parting his lips automatically.

Another soft groan escaped from the feeling of his member being stroked, responding by parting his own lips and dipping his tongue down into the other's mouth, circling around his tongue.

Grell's free hand tangled itself into the Undertaker's long locks as he continued to stroke him. His tongue stroking against the other's after a moment, he bucked his hips upwards, grinding himself against the undertaker.

He gasped quietly at the sudden grind and found himself bucking back against him and his hand, capturing the other's tongue and pulling it into his mouth to rake his teeth slowly along it. He lowered his hand down and followed along the curves of his backside, nails caressing the skin until he teased at the other's entrance, very carefully inserting a finger into him and circling it.

"Ahh!" He bucked upwards again, as he felt his entrance being stretched around the undertaker's finger, his long nail scraping his inner walls slightly, sending bolts of painful pleasure through his body. His grip on the other's length and hair tightened as he squirmed, enjoying the feeling.

"Mm...try not too squirm too much…I wouldn't want to accidentally scratch you.." the undertaker purred against his lips, continuing to circle his finger before just as carefully easing in a second and beginning to spread them inside the other Reaper.

It was a moment before Grell could find his words again to reply, "A-and it would be a bad thing?" he asked, tilting his head, even as he forced himself to lesson his movements, "Mmm those nails~" he closed his eyes, savoring it.

Undertaker smirked at the other's words, rocking his hips slightly so to slip his length a bit in and out of the other's tight grip. "Do you enjoy them?" he asked in a whisper, curling his fingers ever so slightly inside Grell so to apply more pressure along his walls from his nails.

Grell gasped out and nodded, opening his eyes again to look up at him, "Very much..." he smiled and wiggled again, letting go of his length to run his own nails along it.

Undertaker grinned and shivered from the other's red nails, offering a soft moan from the feeling. He then began again to circle his fingers inside the other, stretching him further until he slowly slipped his fingers back out and ran his hands down along Grell's legs while hoisting his hips up, resting the other's legs up against his shoulders as he positioned his tip against the worked entrance.

With his legs up hooked over the other's shoulders, he hooked his ankles together and used them to pull himself up closer to the other, allowing his entrance to press more against the other's member, letting it slip in slightly. He ran his fingers down along the retired reaper's arms.

With a quiet groan and a gentle push of his hips, he eased his tip further into the other followed by the rest of his length. Another growl of pleasure sounded as he felt the other's body nearly swallow him entirely, squeezing and rubbing around him in a tantalizing manner that nearly drove him wild, but he instead began to thrust slowly into him, his lips parting as he started to pant lightly. "Nn..."

Grell's lips parted, letting a long moan escape and his eyes closed as he stretched around the other's length. He tilted his hips a little more as the other began to move inside him, one of his legs slipping from Undertaker's shoulder and catching on his arm.

The retired reaper brought his arm up to catch the other's leg as it fell from his shoulder, running the tips of his nails up along his calf until they wrapped around his ankle, tilting his head to brush his lips up along it as well. He continued to rock his hips, quickening his movements slightly as he felt the other grow used to his length inside him.

"Ahn~" Grell propped himself up on his elbows, trailing kisses along his jaw and nibbling down his neck.

He tilted his head for the other, pounding himself harder into the red-head as he tightened his grasp around his ankle slightly, groaning from the rising pressure that sought for release.

Grell cried out, the sound muffled into the other's shoulder before he wrapped an arm around him, hugging himself to the other, his own need for release building quickly. He stiffened his body, letting his inner walls tighten more around the retired reaper.

Undertaker buried himself deeper into the redhead, grunting slightly as he felt his tip rub hard against something solid inside the other. He lowered himself down against the other more, thrusting harder still into him.

"Kyaah~!" his head tilted back into the soft lining of the coffin, the pressure within him brought to the edge when the other hit his sweet spot, making him expel his load.

He felt his entire body tense when the other's orgasm squeeze around him, making him halt his movements as he also passed his limit and spilled out into the other. He sighed quietly as the feeling that washed over him, gradually disappeared before he pulled back out from the other and rested his head down against Grell's shoulder.

Panting, the red-head nuzzled against the other, wrapping his arms around him before sighing happily.

He smiled and shifted himself to rest comfortably beside him in the coffin, holding him close to him as they relaxed.

He twirled a lock of white hair around his finger for a silent moment before pushing the undertaker's bangs from his face and smiling gently up at him, That didn't seem much like a punishment for my being a naughty girl." he teased.

Undertaker suppressed a giggle, managing to control it down to a soft chuckle before smirking at the other. "Did I not mention I have a thing for very naughty girls~?"

"No," he grinned, "You didn't. I just may have to sneak in again and be a very naughty girl~"

"Oho~" he grinned and tapped his nose playfully. "I would care not if you did…though of course, I will have to be finished with any customers first and you with your work. The last thing we need is for your annoying Supervisor to start yelling up a storm at the both of us..."

"Only if he finds out~" he winked tilting his head up to lick the other's finger, "But of course I won't ignore my duty as a reaper. The job is too fun for that...except for the paperwork." he took in the digit, sucking on it.

Undertaker purred quietly at the partial teasing, watching the other suck on his finger. "Mmm…yes, the paperwork was never any good..." he murmured, running his thumb along the other's jaw slowly.

"What time do you normally close up shop?" he asked around the finger.

"Around the time every shop in town closes, sometimes even a little past the curfew. I would keep it open at all times, but even an old man like me could use a bit of personal time." he smiled, leaning down to nuzzle against his cheek.

"I'll gladly be your personal time!" Grell giggled, "If I don't get overtime and I'm feeling like a particularly bad girl I'll be sure to come by when you close up shop."

His smile remained and he placed a kiss on the other's cheek. "And your company is welcomed at anytime, my dear…"

"Mmm, I just hope you don't get tired of it, Darling." he winked, withdrawing his finger from his lips and wiggling himself as close as he could to the other.

He held the red reaper closer and kissed the top of his head. "Ah, but my dear…when you have spent many years alone, desire and love are the last things to tire of…"

"Well, expect years of love and desire then. You very well have made be obsessed with you~" he winked, kissing him.

His smile widened and returned the kiss, stroking his cheek lovingly. "Obsession is one thing though, my dear…and love is another..." His smile softened slightly, gazing into the other's eyes. "Try not to mistake one for the other…"

"Ah, but to someone on the outside...would they see a difference?"

"Only if you play it right." he chuckled, winking. "You are a lovely actress after all, no?"

He giggled, "You tell me...you did see me in my part of the hopeless butler~"

"Ah, but that was obvious obsession, not love." he replied, grinning slightly. "How you also longed to kill him was proof enough..."

"I still think he'd look better covered in blood..." Grell muttered, "But I meant _my_ _acting_ as a hopeless butler, darling."

"And a marvelous act it was! It had been quite some time since I had seen a Reaper use the skills taught to them to hide amongst the humans~"

"It is a useful trick." Grell giggled.

Undertaker grinned and leaned in to kiss the other again before tilting his head to whisper into his ear, "And as much as I would love to continue this magical day, I'm rather curious to know if you have finished all of your work…"

"...Work? O-oh!" he sat up and scrambled out of the comfortable coffin, "William's going to kill me! I only meant for a quick nap!" he started going through the discarded clothing trying to pick his out from the Undertaker's.

Undertaker chuckled and sat up as well, reaching over to pull his pants back on before looking out towards the window, noticing the young Earl and his butler nearing his shop from down the road. "Oh dear…company that comes no matter what." he sighed, looking over at Grell. "The Phantomhive approaches. Even if you managed to find all of your clothing it would take too long to put on.."

"Wh-what?" He straightened up, holding the retired reaper's outer robes and looked at the window, catching a glimpse of the butler, "I-I'm borrowing this!" He said, not waiting for an answer before slipping it on.

The elder smirked and looked around the shop, the wheels turning in his mind. "…Care to show me one last time today how profound your acting skills are, cheri?" he purred, looking over at Grell as he slipped into his robes.

"Hmm? What did you have in mind, darling?" he smiled, wiggling his hips as he finished buttoning the robes over his naked body.

He grinned, tapping his nails on one of the jars beside him. "If it's information they want, why not give them a little surprise first to make it interesting?"

"Well, I doubt it is a nap they want." he giggled, "I'm already late...so why not?"

He stifled chuckle before waving his hand to urge the other on. "Finished getting dressed then. I will be watching your performance in a nice hiding spot~" he sang, picking the lid up off the jar and easily slid himself into its contents.

Grell blinked, then giggled, catching on completely. He grabbed the undertaker's sash and hat, pulling them on and putting powder in his hair to cover the red. He then shoved the remaining clothes belonging to the both of them into a coffin and closed it, turning his back just as the door opened and the young earl and his demon butler entered.

"I'm coming in." the young Earl's voice came following the chime of the door opening, making the Undertaker shift slightly in the jar to glance over at the arriving duo. His attention then turned to Grell, already seeing him in place.

"Welcome~" Grell grinned, his voice as close to the undertaker's cackle as he could get it.

"Undertaker, I have a favor to ask." Ciel said, ready to get down to business, but knowing he would have to wait for the undertaker to get his laugh in.

"In that case~" Grell turned around slowly before bolting towards the two visitors, "Let me hug Sebas-chan to my heart's content~!" he said flinging himself at the Demon.

"Grell?" Ciel's eyes widened in surprise as he watched his butler step to the side to allow the redhead to crash into the wall.

"Hello, Earl~" The Undertaker's amused voice cut through the noise.

The boy turned and looked around, spotting the undertaker in a large jar of salt. He approached it, "Undertaker?"

"Because he uttered something he shouldn't in front of a death god; I tossed him in a barrel of salt." Grell said, walking up behind the boy.

"Yes~, the feeling of moisture seeping from my body excites me~" The retired reaper grinned, only his head visible as he licked up the salt.

"What a dangerous game." Sebastian commented, looking down at the strange scene.

"Why are you here?" Ciel asked, looking at Grell.

"Will ordered me to do some investigating." Grell explained. It wasn't a lie…not completely anyway, "I Couldn't find any information and was tired and hungry so I fell asleep in a flower field and was moved here without my knowing…My fault for sleeping without breathing, I suppose~" he grinned, adding to his story, "But I'm waiting for my prince's kiss…A kiss with tongue~!" he swooned, turning his gaze on Sebastian who by no surprise ignored him.

* * *

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading, we hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
